


Got You Under My Skin

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Day One, Geraskier Week, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: One time Geralt and Jaskier were each other's Soulmates.A melding of these ideas:Each others’ last words (to one another)Your soulmate’s feelings is written on your body/Your soulmates first impression/thoughts is written on your body
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Got You Under My Skin

Everyone is born with two things on their skin the first is changeable, fliting always moving on skin, these are your soulmate’s thoughts. The second thing doesn’t flit or move on people’s skin. This is the last thing soulmates will say to each other if they get the chance to meet. Which is slim.

But Geralt is born with neither type of words, so what would have been a change is nonexistent for Geralt.

Before he was a Witcher, Geralt thought was cursed by the gods for not having a soulmate but after his mother gives him up for training Geralt thinks not having a soulmate is a blessing because even though it hurts that his mother left him Geralt, at least does not have to deal with the pain of losing his soulmarks, the thoughts of his soulmates like the other boys do.

But Geralt does wonder not about his roommates that cry after the first test when they see a third of the black swirling ink disappears but their soulmate’s, does the words disappear slowly or all at once or do they go red.

Geralt has heard that if your soulmate dies the words, thoughts ink will go still and turn red like fresh blood against the skin.

But he doesn’t have time to sit and ponder he has tests, and challenges to pass, pain to endure. By the time he graduates no longer cares he is a not human anymore.He is a monster similar to those that he kills. More than half of his roommates are dead.

However, he does find out that the thoughts turn red when a soulmate dies. He accidentally kills a man right in front of his soulmate and he watches as the thoughts freeze on the young woman turning red as her loved one takes his last breath.

\---  
He is over a half a decade old, a seasoned Witcher when unreadable words, thoughts, bloom across his skin swirling only one thing stays still. He knows what it means instantly.

His soulmate was just born.

It takes another three years and he is sixty-five when he can begin to read what’s on his skin. It’s simple at first, little things, wants and needs but as time goes on the thoughts change they become more complex, longer.

He learns a great many things about his soulmate from his own skin. He learns that his soulmate is smart, quick and named after a flower. If he were a betting man he’d say his soulmate learns things about him too.

At one point in his travels Geralt’s slow heart almost stops when the words go red for a whole hour. Geralt doesn’t find out what happens though. However, Geralt can imagine when the thoughts of fearing one’s father show up on his skin.

Soon after that Geralt learns that his soulmate is a boy, and an outrageous flirt enjoying woman, men, children and practically everyone’s or anyone’s company over that of his father.

It’s not until he almost dies at the hand of a mage that Geralt wonder’s what his thoughts look like on Jaskier’s skin, do they swirl slowly across his skin like the beating of his heart is every other one string of curse words or different ways to protect oneself from monsters.

\---  
When he gets the chance to undress Geralt does it in front of a read the thoughts Jaskier has that lie hidden from his sight when wears his armor and to memorize the last words he will ever hear Jaskier say to him.

“I’ll go get the story from the other’s than… See you around, Geralt.” 

Just staring at the words makes him wonder what he said to Jaskier to make him say that.

And he vows to find out the last words he says to Jaskier are and never say them. Because these words seem to be filled with more pain and heartache the more he stares at them.

He likes looking at the swirling ones in the mirror more because it’s usually bits of songs that masquerade as lullabies if it’s late at night.

\---  
It’s nearly twenty year after his soulmate was born that Geralt meets him. On that day he doesn’t know exactly what’s going on when with Jaskier but his thoughts are swirling so fast that Geralt can’t read them. And they aren't slow enough for Geralt to read until he’s sitting with some ale in a tavern watching a bard get pelted with food.

And he doesn’t even realize the bard is soulmate until that night at camp. When he comes back from bathing in the creek shirtless and spots something on his arm.

“Oh fun.. White hair, Big old loner, two very big scary looking swords you must be Geralt of Rivia.

Geralt is very happy that Jaskier is away collecting firewood because he’s pretty sure the boy would be ecstatic to find out his soulmate is a brooding, and bloody monster of a Witcher.

From that moment on Geralt tries his best to stop major thoughts from happening, he won’t let Jaskier find out. He has to protect him. Even though it makes him sad to hide himself from Jaskier.

Geralt gets pretty good at keeping his thoughts hidden from Jaskier except it all comes to a head in a tavern when Jaskier convinces him to be his bodyguard for the night. 

When the words “The Lioness of Cinta will sing my praises” appears on his chest.

Jaskier just stares at him shocked that something happens so Geralt launches into a speech about not needing anyone. He knows that lie and so does Jaskier because his true thoughts along with that thought are sprinkled all over the bard’s body barely hidden by his clothes by the time Geralt gets out of the tub.

But Jaskier doesn’t do anything about what’s inked and swirling on his skin only stares at him, and follows after him like a puppy. Not wanting to ruin what they already have.

They kiss only twice. And it’s so perfect that Geralt ruins it. He doesn’t like to think about it.

He never manages to see Jaskier without a shirt not even when Geralt almost loses his Lark to the Dinn when the words across his own body kept flashing red, so he never learns the last words he says to Jaskier until it’s too late.

And that sentence Jaskier says breaks Geralt. Ruins him. Makes him sit on a mountain top for hours.


End file.
